Nishikino's Anatomy
by makkomakorin
Summary: Took place in hospital, with Maki as neurosurgeon and Nico as paediatrician. Nozomi and Eli both are oncologist. Hospital AU. Main pairing: [NicoMaki] Side pairing:[NozoEli][TsubaHono][KotoUmi]
1. Chapter 1

**_Medical fic, so expect a medical jargon in here. I will put the meaning right here so just look through it. Don't worry this fic still have some sweet moments~ _**

**_Scrubbing – _**_cleaning  
><em>_**OR**__ – Operating Room__**  
>Aneurysm – <strong>__blood -filled balloon-like bulge in the wall of blood vessel__**  
>Subarachnoid hemorrhage – <strong>__basically bleeding in the brain cause by the bursting of aneurysm__**  
>Seizure – <strong>__convulsion, basically the body jolt non-stop and some bubble flowing out from the mouth__**  
>CT scan – <strong>__computerized tomography scan, use to scan the internal part of the body__**  
>Paediatrician – <strong>__medical practitioner specialize in childrens  
><em>_**Anaesthesia **__– temporary state of unconsciousness_

_**Well.. don't think too hard, just enjoy this fic ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Maki undress herself in the changing room, removing every piece of clothes from her alluring body figure, leaving only her underwear attach to it. She grab the prepared scrubs, which consist of trouser and top from inside of the locker and wear them over her body. She carefully remove the wedding ring that's on her ring finger and place them inside the locker, together with her other clothes. She wore the prepared shoes and neatly tie up her long red hair and stuff it inside the surgical cap. Maki close the locker and after making sure she properly lock it, she make her way to the scrub room, which is just beside the changing room.<p>

In the scrub room Maki grab the facemask and place it over her mouth and tie it up neatly and tightly, so that it will not fall. She went to the stainless steel scrub sink and start the water tap, letting the water flowing out from the faucet. Maki move her hand over the flowing water and start washing her hand. She use her elbow to release the soap from the soap container which is situated beside the faucet, and start scrubbing her hand cleanly starting from the fingertips, all the way to her elbow. She place her hands once again over the flowing water and wash it carefully. After she's done she place her hand slightly higher than her elbow to ensure no water will flow through her hands. The surgical nurse nearby pass her the sterilize towel for her to wipe her hands clean. She then help Maki to put on the sterilize gown and glove. After making sure she's ready, she enter the Operating Room 1.

Today Maki will have to do major surgery for subarachnoid hemorrhage. This would be much more challenging than her other surgery because her patient is a kid. The surgery is tough enough. If she's not careful and the aneurysm burst, that would be the end for the kid so she need to be extra careful while doing the surgery. And to add on the edginess, this kid is Nico's patient. Nico as the paediatrician was given this case as soon the kid admitted into the ward because of seizure. And from the CT scan result it shows that the kid is having the subarachnoid hemorrhage. As one of the neurosurgeon in the Nishikino Private Hospital, it is Maki's job to do surgery on her.

Once Maki enter the room, she take a quick glance around the room. All the respective staffs already in their respective position. Maki went to the operating table and position herself there. One of the surgical nurse help her to put on the magnifying surgical glasses since her hand cannot touch anything to make sure no contamination happening, otherwise she need to scrub again. Maki breath deeply, trying to calm herself down. This is not her first surgery but she still do get nervous for every surgery. When she had to do surgery, it basically means the patient life is in her hand. If she's not careful enough and something wrong happen, it would be the end for the patient's life and as a doctor that's the thing she want to avoid.

Before she begin, she look up to the viewing area which is located adjacent to the OR. From there she could see white coat wearing Nico sitting at the front row, together with other fellow doctors and medical students watching the OR, to be precise watching Maki doing the surgery. Maki couldn't care less about the others. Her eyes just fix on Nico, who watch her with quite distress look on her face, but once she saw Maki looking at her, Nico immediately put on a smile face. Maki could see that Nico trying to say something but of course Maki couldn't hear that so she just read Nico's lips movement, interpreting it as 'Do your best.' Nico's encouragement alone is enough to make Maki more confidence.

Maki close her eyes and inhaling another deep breath, exhaling it slowly. She slowly open her eyes, and look at her fellow co-worker. "So today we will be doing direct aneurysmal clipping surgery. Let's do our best!" With that saying, Maki begin her surgery.

* * *

><p>After 3 hours of breath-taking surgery taking place in the OR 1, the lamp at the entrance of the OR begin to dim, signalling the surgery is finally over. Maki walk out from the room, her gown, magnifying surgical glasses, and glove is nowhere to be seen anymore. As soon she's out from the OR, a distress looking middle-age man and woman approaching her, and without wasting any time they began to ask her, "How's our daughter?"<p>

Maki pull her facemask down to make it easier to talk. She give a professional smile to the kid's parents. "The surgery is successful. But she's still under anaesthesia, she will not awake for the next 10 hours but she's fine now. She is now in post-operative ward." Maki could see the kid's mom tearing up, because of happiness. The kid's father hug her wife "Thank God. Thank you." He look at Maki and grab Maki's hand, "Thank you Nishikino-sensei. Thank you very much." With that the father begin to tear up too. This is normal occasion and as neurosurgeon Maki had seen this scene countless time after she had successful surgery. The look of happiness on the parent's face make her happy too. Glad she can save their precious person's life. Maki smile to them and pat the father's shoulder, "Now you can go to the ward to look after you daughter." They nod their head and after saying another thank you, they make their way to the ward.

Maki went to the changing room, pulling off the surgical cap and facemask, throwing them inside the disposable bin located at the end of the room. She fix her messy red hair and tie them up neatly, to make herself look more presentable. She still need to update the patient's chart so she leave the room without changing her clothes. As Maki make her way to the nurse counter, a certain twin tailed wearing white coat approach her. "Congratulation for another successful surgery Nishikino-sensei." Maki turn around to look at the voice sources and as she expected, it's Nico. Maki give a smile to her, trying hard to make it as professional as possible. "Thank you. I'm glad I could save your patient's life." Nico follow Maki to the nurse counter. Maki ask for the patient's chart from the nurse and begin to jot down something on it. Nico stand beside her with a fair distance and began to make conversation. "I'm glad everything went well." Maki scribble something in the chart, "Me too. You don't know how nervous I am when I began to clip the aneurysm. Can't imagine what will happen if it were to burst while I'm clipping it." Nico smile to Maki, "Well, I believe in you. You are a great neurosurgeon after all, Nishikino-sensei." Maki finally done updating the patient chart. She give it back to the nurse and she turn around to look at Nico. With some eye signal, Nico immediately understand what Maki is trying to say. Without saying anything Maki begin to walk towards the end of the floor and approaching a door. At the door there's a sign stating 'Oncall Room'. Nico follow her from behind, making a fair distance from Maki.

Maki turn the door knob and enter the dark room, not even bother to switch on the light. After a few seconds Nico enter the room, and lock the door behind her. After hearing the clicks locking sound Maki grab Nico, hugging her tightly. "I see our Nishikino-sensei here have been trying hard to resist her desire towards the cute Niconi~" Niico smirk, teasing the red haired neurosurgeon but nevertheless still wrapping her arms around Maki's body. "Uh drop that call will ya." Maki give an intense look at Nico's ruby eyes directly, Nico replying it by giving a cute smile to her, whispering seductively "Okay honey.." And without warning Maki close the distance between them with a kiss on the lips.

Even though they have been married for 2 years already, Maki still can't resist her desire towards Nico whenever she's around her. And to make things worse, they work in the same hospital and will see each other if she were to operate on the kid which Nico is incharge with, like today. Usually they hardly see each other in the hospital because of different department. Thank God for that. If they were to work in the same department, who knows whether Maki will manage to control herself or not.

After a few seconds, they broke apart to catch their breath. Nico rub Maki's neck, staring at her half-lidded violet eyes, full with desire. "Geez Maki-chan.. You see me everyday at home anyway. Why don't we continue this there. I still have some wor-" Maki cut her off by leaning once again to kiss her, ignoring the request. While kissing Nico she brought their body towards the lower bed of the bunk bed, making sure their head doesn't ram with the upper bed. Maki slowly push Nico to lay on the bed, breaking off the kiss to position herself on top of her. Grabbing the stethoscope that is located around Nico's neck and put it aside. "G-Geez Maki-chan.."

Maki look at Nico with full of desire, "I can't hold myself back anymore Nico-chan. You are too cute." Maki lean in and press her lips on Nico's neck, making her moan. After getting married for 2 years, Maki knows all of Nico's sensitive body part so she took advantage of the knowledge to let Nico agree with her doing it at this place. While kissing the neck, her free hand begin to unbutton Nico's blouse. Nico who already lost to the pleasure don't resist anymore, she just let Maki do whatever the hell she want with her. Deep inside her heart she also want to do it with Maki anyway.

After Maki done unbuttoning Nico, she slid her hands inside Nico's pink bra, groping it softly. This make Nico moan louder. Worry if Nico's voice could be heard from the outside, Maki muffle Nico's moan by placing her lips on hers. Though she wants to hear Nico's moan but at this place it could be dangerous if someone else were to hear it. Maki deeping the kiss and before her hands manage to slid into Nico's slacks, the beep sound coming from Nico's pager make both of them jump.

"Haahh sorry Maki-chan I gotta read this." Panting hard, Nico slide into her white coat pocket and grab the lit up pager, reading the content. Maki wait impatiently for Nico to finish reading the message, 'Urgh just when things get good..' She drop herself beside Nico and wrap her arms around her, looking at the message displayed on the pager. "There's some parents making ruckus on when their kids can discharge from the ward. So they need me to be there to explain to them. Sigh. I guess our moment need to wait for later Maki-chan." Nico turn around to face Maki, she could see Maki dissapointed face. Maki place her hands on Nico's cheek and caress it with her thumb. "Well, nothing we can do anyway. It's our job." Maki lean in and kiss Nico. She sit down at the edge of the bed and help to pull Nico to sit too, helping buttoning up her blouse. While she do that she ask Nico, "So what time you finish work today? I'm done for the day already." Nico grab her stethoscope and place it around her neck, "Mmm at 5pm. I don't have oncall today so I can go back home early. Will you wait for me? Just for another hour." Maki done buttoning the last button, wiping off dirt from the blouse. She lean in and kiss Nico's cheek, "Silly, of course I will wait for you. You are good to go now." Maki smile to her. Nico smile back and lean in to kiss Maki on the lips. "Once at home I will give you some special service, as a thank you for doing a good job today. Look forward to it okay honey~" Nico smirk and with that she stood up and leave Maki alone in the room. Maki look at the door where she last seen Nico, blushing at Nico's last word, 'Well.. I will really look forward to it.' She grin and once she make sure there's no abnormality on herself, she leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy and inspired me to continue this story! _**

**_Oncologist – _**_medical practitioner that deals with cancer and tumour  
><em>_**Tachycardia **__– increase heart rate_

* * *

><p>Maki walk out from the on-call room and when she attempt to close the door, a voice greet her from her side. "I see what you did in there." Maki jump slightly at hearing that. She immediately turn around to look at the source of the voice and to her surprise, it's Nozomi, the oncologist. Nozomi is leaning against the wall, just beside the on-call room with her arms crossing and a grin on her face. 'How come I didn't notice her when I come out just now?' Maki felt her throat start to dry up but she try to remain calm, putting on her usual cool face. "Toujou-sensei. What do you mean by that? I don't get it." Maki said, acting as innocent as possible. "Well, well you can't play dumb with me. I know what you did in there with Yazawa-sensei. I saw her walk out from in there too just now. What you did with her in there, hmm?"<p>

Maki blush slightly, unconsciously she raise her hand and start twirling her hair. Old habit die hard anyway. "I-It's not like you don't know that we are married. What's wrong with that." Nozomi chuckle and walk towards Maki and pat her shoulder, "I know that but at least, try to control yourself until you get home okay. Don't be too horny. Hehe. Ah I should have bring my camcorder and hide it somewhere in the room. Too bad I forgot it today~." Maki gasp and give and angry look at Nozomi, "Don't you dare to do that Nozomi!" Because of embarrasment, Maki forgot to call Nozomi by professional name. Nozomi continue to giggle, having fun teasing the red haired neurosurgeon. "I'm just kidding. Don't be so uptight Maki. You guys sure never change, going at it like crazy everyday like a newly wed~" Maki blush very red, the teasing need to stop now or else her face colour would appear like her hair. "D-Don't you have work to do?" Before Nozomi could answer they heard someone calling Nozomi's name. They look behind and saw Eli walking towards them. "Toujou-sensei. I have something to discuss with you about my patient. Are you free now?" Maki let out a sigh of relief, whispering softly, "Thank God Eli for saving me." Nozomi heard her and turn to look at Maki. "Well too bad the teasing need to stop now. But be careful after this, who knows there might be someone watching or even record your moment together 3" Nozomi wink at Maki and then she leave together with Eli. Maki look at them walking away from her and start discussing something. 'Geez. I know that someone is you for sure. Ah I gotta be careful after this. Don't want Nozomi to catch me in action anymore." Maki walk towards the changing room, and start to change back to her normal attire and wait for Nico to finish her shift.

* * *

><p>"By the way what are you talking about with Maki just now?" Eli ask Nozomi while they wait for the elevator. "Well, just teasing her like usual. Hehe." Eli look at her fellow oncologist. Knowing her since high school and even going to the same medical school makes her know everything about Nozomi. Nozomi is her best friend after all. Yes. <em>Best friend<em>. Eli had feelings for Nozomi since their high school day but don't have the courage to confess because she's afraid of rejection. They had become best friend since high school, if she end up confessing and Nozomi rejecting her, things will become awkward and she definititely don't want that to happen. So she's been hiding her feelings since then, just acting as Nozomi's best friend. And get jealous when Nozomi teasing the others. She knows about how Maki already married with Nico but the jealousy still hits her when she saw Nozomi talking and teasing Maki just now. 'I'm just like a child here. Sigh.' And without she realize she sigh a bit loudly, and Nozomi notice that and ask her, concernly, "Why? Are you tired?" Trying to cover herself Eli replied, "Yeah, a bit. My research is progressing slowly. Got tons to write about it."

Ting. The elevator finally arrive and once all the occupant of the elevator walk out from it, they enter it. Only the two of them in it and once Eli make sure no one would like to enter the elecator anymore, she press the button stating number '5' and pressing the 'close' button after that. In a second the elevator door close and it brought them to the upper floor. Eli put both of her hand in her white coat pocket, get a bit restless and nervous being alone together with Nozomi. "Do you want me to help you with it?" Nozomi ask, offering herself to help Eli with her research. Eli look at Nozomi, smiling at her, "It's okay. You also have your own thesis to write. So how's your research? Everything's good?" Nozomi lean against the elevator compartment and look at the LCD display, it shows '3'. "Fine I guess. Lack of funding though so I need to write proposal asking more funding for it." Eli just nod her head, understand how tough it is. She's in the same situation too. "By the way Elicchi, can I come over to your house later? It's been a long time since I last hang out at yours." Hearing that make Eli's heart fluttering like crazy. It's pretty normal for Nozomi to come over but every time she did that Eli's heart would go into tachycardia. And she had not come to her house since forever because both of them are busy working. "Sure. Why not. Our shift ends at the same time anyway. We can go back together." Nozomi grin at Eli, grabbing Eli's arm happily, "Thank you Elicchi~" Ting. They finally reach the 5th floor, they walk out from the elevator and went to the nurse counter. Eli ask the nurse for the specific patient chart. The nurse pass it to her and Eli begin to swipe through it, when she reach the page she want she show it to Nozomi, asking for her opinion. The two of them discussing seriously about the case for a while.

* * *

><p>It's 4.50pm. Maki decided to wait for Nico in her red Mercedes Benz. She turn the radio on to listen to it while waiting for her. The radio is airing her favorite romance song, so she enjoy listening to it and sing along together, tapping her fingers on the steering, following the song rhythm. Once the song end she heard knocking on the window and look at the passenger seat window next to her. Nico finally is here so she unlock the door for Nico to enter. "Sorry for waiting." Nico adjust her position in her passenger seat, beside Maki. Once Nico close the door, she turn around to look at Maki before a lips capturing her own, just for a seconds before Maki pull off. "It's okay I didn't wait that long anyway." Maki start the engine and push the handbrake down, changing the shift lever to 'drive'. Removing her feet from the brake pedal and applying slight pressure on the oil pedal with her right feet, she drove the car out of the hospital parking lot, with their home as destination.<p>

* * *

><p>Maki drove until they reach their big bungalow house. She park the car in the garage and turn off the car's engine. Both of them come out from the car and Maki press the lock button on her car keys to lock the car. Nico walk towards the door and rummaging her handbag, searching for the house key. Once she found them, she fumble with the bunch of keys and choose the correct key for the door and unlock it. Nico open the door widely and walk inside. Maki follow her step. Nico carefully remove her heels and arrange them at the doorstep before she make her way to their bedroom. Maki lock the door behind her and did the same like Nico, but a bit rush on following Nico since she want to catch up with her.<p>

Nico enter their bedroom and put her handbag on the desk, stretching a bit before she felt arms wrapping around her waist. Maki press her lips on Nico's head, breath in Nico's lavendar scent, with only like that, Maki get turned on already. Nico smile, seeing how Maki couldn't resist her make her happy too, but if she just let her do whatever she please then they will end up doing the same things like usual. Today she had something on her mind after all, something to surprise Maki. Adding spice to their relationship once in a while will not hurt. "Maki-chan, we should eat dinner first before we do anything. Don't you feel hungry?" Maki kiss Nico's neck before she turn Nico around to face her. "Dinner can wait later. I want you right now." Maki close their distance with a kiss, and slowly lead her to their king-sized bed. And in a seconds they are on the bed already with Maki on top of Nico. Maki pull off and start to unbutton Nico's blouse. "M-Maki-chan. Geez. Be patient a bit will ya. I have yet to give special service for you." Maki look directly at Nico's eye, her hand still continue to undress Nico. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that already. What did you want to give me, hmm?" She's done unbuttoning her and lean in to kiss Nico on her collarbone. Nico moan softly. 'Uh oh, this is bad, I'm starting to feel good already.' She try hard to say something in between her moan, "That's have.. haahh.. something.. to do with.. dinner.." Maki move her lips to kiss the neck, one of her hand start groping Nico already, and her other hand remove the piece of clothes that cover Nico's petite body. "Well, if that's the case then it can wait later. After we are done here." Maki remove her hair ties to let her slighty long hair move around freely. Nothing Nico can do to stop Maki anymore, might as well enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda busy with *cough* Nico *cough* score match. As compensation, expect more moments in this chapter. Enjoy~**

Tick. The clock now show 8pm. The sun already set, leaving the world with darkness. The sky is pitch black, no sign of stars or moon. The thick cloud blocking them from view, forecast said there will be 80% chance for it to rain tonight. Not that it matter for the two medical practitioners who are already at their home. Two figures are seen on the king-sized bed of the master bedroom. Heavy breathing echoing in the room.

"..Are you okay Nico-chan?" Maki ask while still being on top of Nico, both of them are naked inside the blanket that are covering their body together.

Nico panting hard, trying to catch her breath from their previous intense action. "..Haa.. I'm..fine.."

Maki drop her body next to Nico and wrap her arms around Nico's waist, letting her to take a breather. Nico take this opportunity to rest for a while.

Suddenly they heard someone's stomach grumbling loudly. Maki chuckle, "Are you hungry Nico-chan?"

Nico could feel her face turn warmer, felt embarrased since she can't control her stomach from making noise. "O-Of course I am. We haven't had any dinner yet after all. It's your fault Maki-chan."

Maki give a small smile to Nico and lean in to kiss her cheek. "Sorry Nico-chan. Maybe we should just order pizza or something. You can rest from cooking today."

Nico turn around and lay on her side, facing Maki. Her finger start to play around with Maki's smooth scarlet hair. Even in the pitch dark room, she can still see Maki's face. Her eyes already get used to the dark plus they are holding each other close together. "No, I don't want that. It's not healthy. And.. I still haven't give you your 'prize' yet."

Maki adjust her hands on Nico's bare back, caressing her lovingly, "Why don't you just tell me already what you are going to give me. I will figure it out soon anyway."

Nico move her hand and place them on Maki's face. She caress Maki's cheek with her thumb softly. "Mmm nope. I want it to be a surprise." Nico giggle, can't wait to see Maki's reaction later on when she proceed with her plan.

"Now you make me curious. Uh." Maki pout cutely.

Seeing that Nico can't help from thinking how cute Maki is when she did that. Though she already together with Maki for 2 years, it still make her heart thumping whenever she saw Maki's cute side. She give a peck on Maki's lips before she sit up on the bed, "I'm going to prepare dinner now. You should go take a bath first."

Maki still wrap her arms around Nico, don't want to let go of her yet. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

Nico place her hands over her mouth, try not to suppress her laugh, "I don't think so. You will just slow down my work, ojou-sama." Nico tease Maki, knowing how Maki can't do any cooking at all. Maki is from wealthy family, her family owns the hospital where she work after all. So all the cooking job is done by her chef. Being spoiled since she's a baby, it's not surprising if the red haired neurosurgeon doesn't know how to cook.

There's one time the redhead try to cook something on Nico's birthday. Nico was sleeping at that time so she didn't know about Maki's plan at all. It was 5 am in the morning, Maki intended to make surprise breakfast for Nico, so she sneak out from the bed and go to the kitchen. What she had in mind at that time is to make pancake for her. And loud noise from the kitchen woke Nico so she went to look and to her surprise, Maki manage to make a huge mess to the kitchen. The flour scattered all over the floor, and on the dining table Nico could see all the failed attempt of pancake. And Maki was sitting on the chair with her head on the table, sobbing. The intended surprise breakfast turn into disaster. And seeing how hard Maki try to cook even though she don't know how, of course Nico can't get mad at her. In the end Nico is the one who do the clean up and prepare breakfast for both of them. Though she's not mad but from that day onward she make a rule to forbid Maki from doing any types of cooking, except boiling water.

Maki pout, "Uh you don't have to tease me like that. You can teach me how to do it properly."

Nico lean in and kiss Maki on the lips quickly, "Maybe next time honey. We can do that on our off day. Go take a bath okay." Nico wink at Maki, placing her hands on Maki's arm, releasing herself from Maki.

She slide to the edge of the bed and stood up. Nico is still naked as a result from their previous 'hot and steamy moment' before so she went to the wardrobe to grab a shirt and short pant. Even though it's just the two of them in the house it would be embarrasing to walk around nakedly after all. And she know for sure Maki would pounce her back to the bed if she did that, so yeah, better not. She still need to prepare dinner after all. After putting on the clothes, she leave the room and went to the kitchen. As she put on the apron she start to think what should she make for tonight. 'Hmm something simple yet can fill our stomach. It's curry then.' Once she set on her objective, she open the fridge to look for the ingredients and begin the cooking.

Maki still lazying around on the bed. She look at the window, it is now pouring quite heavily. The cold weather make her more lazy to shower. She pull the blanket and cover her body to keep herself warm. 'Guess I will take a short nap.' Maki close her eyes and in a second, she doze off.

* * *

><p>"Let's go home now Elicchi." Nozomi smile at Eli, waiting for her best friend to get prepared to go home.<p>

Eli grab her bag and walk towards Nozomi, "Yeah, let's go."

They walk towards to hospital entrance, once the automatic door open up they step outside. It's raining heavily. "Oh my it's raining, where do you park your car?"

Eli point at the hospital parking lot, "There, but even if it's near we will still get wet anyway even if we run there. You wait here, I will brought the car here."

Before Nozomi could stop her, Eli already start running towards her car. Once the car is in front of Nozomi, she quickly run towards the front passenger side and open the door. She close the door and settle down on her seat, "Geez Elicchi you don't have to run in the rain you know. We could just borrow someone's umbrella. What if you get sick."

Eli give the towel that she's been using to wipe the rain off her body to Nozomi. She kept them in the car in case this thing happen. "It's too much hassle. Well, let's go."

They stop at the convenience store to buy dinner, and proceed to Eli's home. Eli went to the kitchen to put the dinner stuff on the dining table. Nozomi follow her around. She's been to Eli's home countless times already so she already get used to it. She even have some spare clothes leave behind in case she want to have sleepover there so it's like this is her second home already.

"So what do you want to do n-" Eli stutter at her word when she turn around to face Nozomi and just realize that Nozomi's wet clothes stick on her gorgeous body, make it see-through and Eli swear she could see Nozomi's red bra. She immediately turn to look elsewhere, "Or maybe you should take a bath first. You will catch a cold."

Nozomi who did saw Eli's reaction, look at her own body. She smirk, wanted to tease the blonde a little, "Well, we can take a bath together. You are wet too you know." _Opss that sound dirty. _

"I-It's okay I can take a bath later. You should go first." Eli face already turn bright red, still trying her best to not land her eyes on Nozomi so she just stare at the wall beside her.

"Why are you being all embarrased Elicchi. It's not like we never take a bath together before."

Nozomi get near to Eli. Eli can't avert her gaze anymore as Nozomi get nearer to her so she end up facing Nozomi once again, unconsciously staring at her boobs. Eli gulp at the sight, her face heated up. "I-I.."

Nozomi saw how red Eli's face is so she wonder whether Eli already catch the cold. She cupped Eli's cheek, lean in and touch her forehead with Eli, measuring her temperature. "Elicchi did you catch the cold already. You are warm." Nozomi said, concern about her.

Nozomi's face is just inch from her own face. With this close proximity she could breath in Nozomi's fruity perfume, and it gives weird feeling to Eli. Losing control of herself, she cupped Nozomi's cheek and land a kiss on her lips. As soon she realize what she had done, she immediately pull over and look at Nozomi shocked face. 'Dammit what the hell I just did. I-I need to say something.' "U-Um. Nozo-."

Before Eli could finish her words, Nozomi already shut her mouth with her own lips. Now it's Eli's turn to get shocked. She try to say something but the soft, hot and wet feeling of Nozomi's lips on her own drown her away. She lost to her desire and reply the kiss. Eli wrap her arms on Nozomi's body, pulling her closer, to her own, deepening heir kiss.

The things she had wanted for so long, she experience it now. It would be a lie if she said she never fantasize about Nozomi, the one she had been in love for so long. Now she is kissing with Nozomi, all her worry about what if Nozomi reject her or whatever it is, all of that gone instantly.

After a moment both of them break apart to catch breath. They stare at each others eyes, and Eli is the one who broke the silent first. "N-Nozomi. I.. I love you.." _It'__s now or never__._

Nozomi chuckle and give a small peck on Eli's cheek, "I love you too.. Took you long enough to confess to me, hmm?"

Eli is quite surprise when Nozomi said that, "Did.. Did you notice..?"

Nozomi rub Eli's back, "Of course I would notice. It's way too obvious Elicchi. I know you always stare at me when you think I didn't notice."

"Eh. Ehh. But why won't you tell me. Now I look like an idiot, waiting all this time.." Eli avert her eyes, too embarrassed with herself for being a chicken for all this year. If she just confess to Nozomi from the beginning, they would be happily ever after like Maki and Nico already.

Nozomi put her right palm on Eli's cheek, caressing them softly with her thumb, "Because the 'guy' is the one who should do the confession first. I keep giving you hint though but you didn't get it at all. And I even try to make you jealous by talking and teasing others. I know you felt jealous whenever I talk with Maki. Am I right?"

Eli could feel her face heated up. Nozomi is right on the mark. "T-That's because you always tease her. I know she already have Nico and all but..still it make me jealous.. Plus.. you know how she's a playgirl before. I won't forget how she try to flirt with you before she met Nico. I still get worried if you were to fall for her. She's gorgeous after all." Eli expressing all her worries.

Seeing that, Nozomi's heart thump a little, 'How cute.' She lean in and kiss Eli on the lips. "Well. She changed a lot after she met Nico. You do know that, so you should not get worried anymore. And, my heart is always for you Elicchi. Now you won't need to get jealous anymore. I'm yours now." With that, both of them continue to kiss. Eli's hands aimlessly touching every part of Nozomi.

Before she could slip her hand into Nozomi's skirt, Nozomi stop her. "Before we go further, why don't we take a bath first? We will catch a cold if we stay in wet clothes like this." Eli who already got turned on from the kiss, brought Nozomi to the bathroom and begin to undress Nozomi, " Then we should enter the bath together, and continue everything there."

Nozomi smirk, "That's sounds good too."

* * *

><p>"Maaaki-chan! Wake up!" Maki woke from her slumber. She rub her eyes, still felt groggy. 'Oh man how long did I fall asleep?' She blink her eyes, try to adjust them with the sudden brightness. Nico already switch on the lamp of their bedroom.<p>

Once she get used to the brightness, she look at Nico. Maki could see Nico's annoyed face. "Geez I can't believe you fall asleep."

Maki change her position to sit on the bed, still rubbing her eyes, "Sorry Nico-chan."

Nico sit at the edge of the bed, "Dinner is ready. So do you want to eat first or take a bath first?"

Maki rub her stomach, a soft growling noise could be heard, "Dinner first. I'm hungry."

Nico stood up, "Okay then. Go wear something first. And come to the dining room after that. I will wait for you there."

Maki nod her head. Nico then leave Maki alone and went to the dining room. Maki crawl to the edge of the bed and stood up. Maki raise both of her arms, stretching herself before she proceeds to the wardrobe to grab her usual purple night gown. Once she make sure she's all set, she went out to the dining room. In there she saw Nico already prepared everything on the table. Maki sit on her usual chair, and Nico sit opposite to her.

"So it's curry today."

"Yeah. Let's eat then. Itadakimasu."

Once they are done, Nico collect her plates and put them in the dishwasher. Maki stood up and went beside Nico, carrying her own plates. "Let me help."

"How nice for you to offer help." Tease Nico as she turn the knob, letting the water flow. "You can help me dry the plates then."

"So what's the present? I haven't seen anything special for dinner tonight." Maki ask while she grab the plates that Nico pass to her after she finish cleaning them with dishwasher, and wipe them clean with dry kitchen towel.

"Heh that one will be after this. Gotta clean the table first~" Nico giggling.

"What's that got to do with clean table?" Maki is really curious now.

"Heh you will see that later. Be patient a little bit okay."

"..Fine then.."

" Last plate~ Okay Maki-chan, go sit at the dining table. Oh and, can you close your eyes until I said you can open them? This is surprise after all. And, no peeking!"

Maki just follow Nico's order. She sit on her usual chair and close her eyes. Though she have the strong urge to peek, but she need to suppress that otherwise it would not be a surprise anymore. She cross her arms around her chest, waiting patiently for Nico. She could hear Nico's step coming towards her and clinking sound coming from in front of her. Now this felt too long.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"5 more seconds.. Okay you can open them now."

Maki open her eyes quickly, too curious already. What she saw in front of her is something she didn't expect at all. Nico is sitting on the table, facing Maki while holding large chocolate parfait. The thing she didn't expect at all is that Nico is still wearing the apron, but this time, without any clothes behind it as Maki can see Nico's bare shoulder.

"W-Why are you wearing like that?" Maki stutter on her words, although Nico's body is still covered by the apron, the thought of Nico is naked behind it, kinda turned her on.

"Told ya it's a service~ I will feed you this parfait while wearing like this. Don't you like it?" Nico smirk, Maki reaction is what she already expected. "Oh, and no touching me until you finish all this parfait first."

"T-That's not fair.. Why can't I have you right now? Are you trying to torture me.." Maki touch Nico's thigh, and her other hands on Nico's hips.

"Okay that as far as you can go. No more than that okay. Finish this parfait first. Here, say ah~"

Maki open her mouth, Nico feed her with the chocolate parfait. As it melts in her mouth, sweet taste lingering on her taste bud. "This is delicious. Nico-chan..I have a request. Can you feed me this with your mouth? It won't count as touching right?"

Nico place the spoon over her lips, thinking, "Mm if I say no..?" Teasing the red haired neurosurgeon sure had become normal routine for her. She just love to see Maki's reaction. She could see how Maki got turned on already, with half-lidded eyes, heavy breathing and how Maki rub her thigh. Nico is in sadistic mood today.

"..Please..?"

And as usual when Maki beg her like that of course Nico can't refuse her. "Ok then." She scoop spoonful of the parfait and place them inside her mouth. Nico put aside the parfait. She remove herself from the table, and sit on Maki's lap while facing her, wrapping her arms over Maki's neck. Nico lean forward and met Maki's mouth to feed her the parfait. Maki roughly put her tongue inside Nico's , tasting the parfait from inside Nico's mouth sure felt great. Somehow the parfait taste a lot more delicious this way.

Nico pull over, smirking, "Do you want some more?"

"..Yes please. Let's finish those fast and go to the bed. I can't wait any longer."

Nico nuzzle her nose against Maki's, "Heh be patient a bit. I'm not going anywhere ya know." She turn around to grab the parfait from the table. Nico took a spoonful of it and place them in front of Maki's mouth. "Here, we can take our sweet time nice and slow~"

"Fine.. But be prepared after this. I'm not going to let you sleep tonight."

"Hey I need to sleep. We still got work tomorrow."

"I will ask my father to let us have off day tomorrow then."

"Maki-chan.." Nico slowly bump her forehead with Maki's. "You should not abuse your power. He would get mad ya know. I wouldn't want my father-in-law to be mad at us."

"Uh. Then how you are going to compensate by seducing me like this?" Maki place her hands on Nico's bare back, fumbling with the apron's string. Her hand is ready to snap those knot away.

"Well.. We can do that but, once only. Would that be enough?" Nico smirk, really having fun teasing Maki's limit.

"No.. I want more.."

"Geez Maki-chan you are so horny."

"Your fault too for seducing me. So.. Can I?"

"Heh." Nico put back the parfait on the table and wrap back her arms around Maki's neck. She close their distance, giving a peck on Maki's lips. "Have it your way then. I don't mind if we just work for evening shift."

Maki grin, finally Nico give in to her desire. She lean forward and kiss Nico on the lips. With her strong build and Nico's petite body, she stood up and carry Nico back to their bedroom. The rest of the night is theirs alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 years ago, before Maki met Nico. Totally OOC.**

"Kousaka-san, congratulation. You can discharge today." Maki with both of her hands inside her white coat, give a smile to one of her patient. "And in case you feel anything funny with yourself feel free to visit the hospital once again okay." Maki's long red hair is tied in a side ponytail neatly, her stethoscope is wrapped around her neck nicely, like how any doctors would wear them when it's not in use.

"T..Thank you Nishikino-sensei." Honoka blush, seeing Doctor Nishikino enticing smile is too much for her heart to handle. 'Why is this doctor so damn gorgeous?' If all the doctor in this hospital are like Maki, Honoka wouldn't mind staying here forever. Still blushing, Honoka brought her right hand to her hair, trying to get rid of any bed hair from sticking out. When Maki entered her room before, Honoka was still sleeping and Maki had to wake her up to inform her about her discharge matter. Though it's kinda late already to fix her appearance, Honoka doesn't care anymore. She don't want Maki to see how messy she is right now. Staying in the hospital, usually one would not really care about how their appearance but in this case, it's exceptional, at least for Honoka. The patient gown is plain enough so she don't want to add anymore ugliness to her appearance.

"Please be careful after this. I don't want you to fall down again in your shop because of your clumsiness. It would be too bad if your cute face got scar." Maki pull out her right hand from her pocket and slowly touch Honoka's brown hair, caressing it. This stop Honoka from her action to fix her hair. Her mouth fall apart, she stare at Maki. Honoka try to say something but nothing come out from her mouth. Too gay to function. Maki wink at her. Its already become her natural habit to flirt around even with her patient. The chief of the hospital which is her own father already warn her countless time to not flirt with patient at least but it seems she forget about the warning already.

Honoka felt like her heart will burst out in a seconds, 'S-She wink at me. Aaa.' Honoka touch her red face that start to become hot all of the sudden, trying to calm herself down.

Maki saw how red Honoka's face is. She plug in her stethoscope into her ear, "You are very red Kousaka-san. Are you okay? Let me check your pulse again." Maki run through the stethoscope over Honoka's chest. "Why your heart beating so fast? Are you feeling okay?" Maki ask Honoka while continue to listen to Honoka's erratic heart beat through her stethoscope, concern about her patient. Honoka had just undergo surgery so if anything go wrong it would be dangerous and Maki would not want that to happen to her patient.

"I-It's okay I'm totally fine." Honoka avert her eyes from Maki. The more she looks at her the more her heart thumping like crazy. 'Dammit calm down my heart!'

"Is that so? I will prescribe you anti-arrhythmic medication then just in case. I don't want anything bad happen to you." Maki grab Honoka's chart from in front of her bed, and pull out her black ballpoint pen out from her white coat pocket.

"N-No. Seriously I'm fine Nishikino-sensei." 'Wah please stop adding more medication. I hate them!'

Before Maki could jot down additional note on the chart, they heard knocking coming from the door. "May I come in?" Both Honoka and Maki look at the door and saw Tsubasa entering Honoka's room. "How is Honoka's condition Nishikino-sensei? Is she good to go?"

"Yes. She can discharge today. But she is having some erratic heart beat right now so I would like to add in some more medication for her."

Tsubasa turn to look at Honoka and lean down to look at her face more closely. She place her right hand over Honoka's chest, trying to feel her pulse.

"H-Hey what are you doing Tsubasa-chan!? T-There's other people in the room." Honoka's face turn beet red when her fiancee touch her chest so boldly like that, in front of other people to boot.

Tsubasa just ignore Honoka and keep on feeling Honoka's chest. She turn to look at Maki, "I think she's okay. She won't need that additional medication. I know her too well why her heart beating that fast." Tsubasa glare at Honoka. Knowing that her fiancee is mad, Honoka turn to look at her side, avoiding eyes contact with her.

"Oh. Okay then. Just make sure she comply with her medication." Maki put back her pen inside the pocket and close the chart.

"Yes I will make sure of that. You don't have to worry." Tsubasa cross her arms over her body, "And could you please leave us alone for now? I want to have some lovey dovey time with _my_ Honoka." Tsubasa said that directly to Maki, it's like she's marking her territory and warning the red haired neurosurgeon to not flirt with her fiancee.

Maki smile, "Sure. Congratulation Kousaka-san for your discharge. If you will excuse me." Maki then take her leave, leaving Tsubasa alone with Honoka.

Tsubasa sit at the edge of the bed, giving stern look at Honoka, "Now will you tell me why your heart beating fast? Is it because of that doctor?"

"Tsubasa-chan.. I'm sorry.. It's just.. That doctor is too gorgeous.. I-It's not like I'm cheating on you." Honoka apologize to Tsubasa, knowing how she should not be entranced by other's beauty when she already have Tsubasa as her fiancee.

Tsubasa let out a sigh, jealous of Maki for manage to attract her fiancee. "So you would rather to have her than me right." Tsubasa pout, though she's supposed to be glad that Honoka is honest with her, but the fact of how Honoka get attracted to others still make her heart hurt.

Honoka pull Tsubasa towards her and wrap her in embrace, "I'm sorry.. I.. will not look at the others anymore. You are the only one for me Tsubasa-chan."

Tsubasa still remain her posture, do not want to embrace Honoka. She still pouting like a little kid that don't get to have their sweets. "Really..?"

"Yes.." Honoka kiss Tsubasa's head lovingly.

Tsubasa smile and turn to look at Honoka, wrapping her arms around Honoka's waist. She lean in and kiss Honoka on the lips. "We should pack your things now and go home. Or do you want to stay here forever?" It's like Tsubasa know what Honoka had thought before.

"Well.. Of course not. Hospital's smell make me more sick you know. I will go change outfit first. Want to get rid of this patient gown as soon as possible. Did you brought my change of clothes?"

"Yes. It's inside that beg. I will help packing your stuff while you change then."

"Thank you Tsubasa-chan." Honoka kiss Tsubasa on her cheeks. With that, she make her way to the toilet, bringing along her change of clothes together with her while Tsubasa pack up her stuff.

* * *

><p>Maki close the door behind her and make her way towards the nurse counter. She lean her body over the counter and call out the nurse in charge there, "Minami-san, could you pass me the chart of the patient in this room?"<p>

Kotori search for them on the rack full with patient's records. It only takes her a few seconds to find them since she already memorized everything arranged there. She pulls out the specific chart and passed them to Maki. "Here you go Nishikino-sensei."

"Thank you." Maki pull out a pen from her white coat pocket and scribble something on the chart. While she writes something there, she gives a quick glance at Kotori and notice something is different with her. "Did you wear new hairband? It suits you perfectly Minami-san. You look cute." Maki give a sweet smile at Kotori, manage to make the silver haired nurse flustered.

"Thank you Nishikino-sensei." Kotori blush by the compliment. Maki is the first one to point out about that so she is slightly happy that someone finally notice about that. _Not like that certain someone._

Once Maki done jotting down on the chart she closed them and passed it back to Kotori to keep it. "By the way do you want to grab some coffee later? My treat."

"E-Eh. Aa. Um. I still have some work to do."

"It's okay I can wait forever for you~" Maki wink at Kotori, flirting with the nurse is fun too.

"B-But. Um." Kotori can't accept the invitation but she does not have the heart to bluntly reject it either. 'Umm what should I do now.. Umi-chan... Please save me..'

Maki heard someone clearing their throat behind her, "I'm afraid Minami-san is too busy to go out and have some coffee. She needs to assist me in surgery later, Nishikino-sensei." Kotori is relief to see Umi, the cardiologist finally show up to save her from Maki's flirting. She just didn't have the strength to reject Maki so she really needs Umi to save her from that.

"Oh Sonoda-sensei. Is that so? That's too bad. Well, maybe next time then." Maki look at her watch. "Oh I need to visit paediatric ward now. Totally forgot that. See you guys later then." Maki pat Umi on her shoulder. She then walks away, moving towards the elevator to go to the paediatric ward which is on the 4th floor.

Kotori look at Umi, "Thank you Umi-chan. If you are not here I wouldn't know what to do."

Umi sigh, leaning her back against the nurse counter, "Why don't you just refuse her? Now I'm afraid you might even fall for her if she ever flirt with you again."

"I just can't do that. You do know how I can't refuse people, especially when she notice some changes on me, _not like that certain someone._" Kotori pout, and she said the last sentence in a very soft voice but Umi still manage to catch that.

"Eh? Is there something different on you?" Umi turn around and lean closely towards Kotori, trying to see the changes but she didn't manage to find them. "Where? I only see the usual th- ah perhaps you mean the hairband? It suits you."

"And you only realize that after I mention it? You are horrible Umi-chan!" Kotori turn around, don't want to face her blue haired girlfriend that didn't manage to detect slight change on herself. It hurts her. "I better accept Nishikino-sensei invitation just now. At least she can notice the changes in me without I even need to mention them!"

"Kotori.. I'm sorry.. It's just..I had something on my mind this morning. My patient that I should be doing the surgery today had gone.. So..that's why I don't really pay attention..I'm sorry.." Umi grab Kotori's small hand and caress them softly with her thumb, try to ease her girlfriend anger. "Please forgive me.."

It's not that Kotori is really that mad. She already forgave Umi when she stated her reason just now. But it's not a bad thing to start teasing her easily-embarrassed girlfriend, right? "Well if you want me to forgive you then, kiss me."

Umi blush furiously. "W-Wha. Here? There are other people in here Kotori. I can't do that. I-It's too shameful."

"I won't forgive you then."

"B-But."

"Please let go of my hand now, I still have work to do."

"Kotori.." With determination look, Umi pull Kotori towards her, raising the patient chart she was carrying to head level, blocking the kiss scene behind it from public view. The kiss is just in a brief seconds before Umi pull back, her face is now very red from her own bold action. What else she can do? She have got to convince her girlfriend after all.

"T-There..I did that."

Kotori place her fingers over her lips, surprised by Umi's bold action. Although she's the one who ask for that but Kotori still can't believe Umi will do it for real. "U-Umi-chan." Now it's Kotori's turn to blush.

Umi's face is still red, she averting her gaze from Kotori. "N-Now, will you forgive me?"

The facts Umi can be bold once for a while to convince her make her happy. Kotori smile sweetly to Umi, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Maki press the elevator button and wait for it to arrive to the floor. As she wait for the elevator to arrive, 2 nurses approach her. "N-Nishikino-sensei." Maki turn her face to look at them, giving her usual playgirl smile. "Yes? May I help you?<p>

The brown haired girl lost her word after seeing Maki's beautiful smile. She even memorized her line the night before but now it's all gone from her memory. "Aa..Umm.." She stumbled on her words, trying to remember the sentence she wants to say to Maki. In her hand it seems there some sort of present, covered with red wrapping paper. The other girl beside her push her, "Hey hey Kayochin. This is your chance nya!"

The girl fidgeting for a bit before she hand over the gift to Maki, "P-Please accept this! I-It will be your birthday tomorrow right. I have off day tomorrow so today is the only day I can pass this to you..I-I have admire you since the first day I saw you. I-I know I'm just some stranger that appear before you out of nowhere but at least..will you accept this?"

Maki took the gift from Hanayo's hand. She reach out her hand to place them on Hanayo's cheek, "Thank you. I'm so happy someone remember my birthday." As soon Hanayo realized where Maki's hand is she blush furiously, whether too happy or too embarrassed or maybe both. "I should repay you but I'm quite busy right now. I hope this will be enough for now." Maki lean in and give a peck on Hanayo's cheek. "See you later." Maki wink at Hanayo and as she do that the elevator is already there, so she leave them and ride the elevator.

"Wow Nishikino-sensei sure is bold nya. Aren't you glad Kayochin that she kiss you?" Rin look at Hanayo, who is already frozen stiff by Maki's bold action. "Kayochin? Are you okay nya?" Rin shake Hanayo's body, trying to snap her back to reality. Hanayo is being dazzled by Maki. She can't hear Rin anymore, already lost inside her own world.

* * *

><p>"Such a sinful woman, aren't you." The voice that comes from behind surprised Maki a little. She turn around and saw Nozomi, together with her inside the elevator.<p>

"Oh Nozomi. I didn't realize you are here. And what do you mean by that?"

"My my don't you think I didn't know about your flirting with everyone inside this hospital?"

Maki scoff, felt funny by that word, "Well..I wouldn't call that flirting. I'm just being friendly~"

"Well maybe you find it amusing, to be 'friendly' with the others like that. Sigh. I just hope you will stop all that."

"Why? Have you fall for me?" Maki smirk, getting closer to Nozomi and whisper to her ears, "If you like me then maybe I will stop all this 'flirting' stuff."

Nozomi shove her away, "Of course not. I already have someone I like, and sorry to say it's not you."

"Aww that's too bad then. But if you ever need someone to talk about that just gimme a call okay. I will always have free time for you." Sweet talker Maki strikes again, but it's not going to work for Nozomi.

"Oh stop that. I won't fall for you even with that sweet talk. My heart is only for that one person."

"Such faithfulness you have there. Well, I wish you goodluck then." Maki pat Nozomi's shoulder, giving moral support to her. "I will see you later." As the elevator door open, Maki walk out from it, heading towards the paediatric ward.

Nozomi look at Maki as she slowly disappearing from her sight. "Sigh, someone really needs to teach her a lesson."

* * *

><p>Maki enter the patient room, together with the patient herself, her parents, and a new doctor Maki had not seen yet before. "I'm Doctor Nishikino from neurosurgeon department." Maki pull out her hand to do hand shake with the new doctor since they will be working together for this patient's case. 'She's quite cute too.' Thought Maki as the new doctor grab her hand and returning the handshake.<p>

"I'm Doctor Yazawa from paediatric department. And I just transfer to this hospital today. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nico greet her formally. Maki stare at the hand connecting both of them. 'Her hand felt soft.' Maki remain holding Nico's hand for a while and seeing how Maki won't let go of her hand, Nico remove it herself and turn to look at her patient. "So I will discuss about your treatment plan with Doctor Nishikino here as I heard she's expertise in this area. I will get back to you later okay." Nico pat her patient shoulder who is a kid about 10 years old, looking very sad. She does not have any hair on her head, as a result from chemotherapy. "Don't worry we will try our best to save you. Here I brought present for you." Nico give the present she keep inside her white coat pocket to the kid and smile to her. "Cheer up okay?"

The kid nod her head and a small smile form on her face. "Thank you.."

As they walk out from the room together, Maki walk closer beside Nico. "How nice of you."

Nico glance at Maki and continue to walk, make their way to the MRI room. "She can't live normal life because of the tumor. And she's only 10.. About the same age as my sibling. I can't help but felt pity for her."

"It's good for you to be this kind. But medical world is cruel. I just hope you don't grow attachment towards her."

Nico scoff, "And who are you to stop me from doing that? She's my patient, I would care for her."

"Oh now I felt jealous."

"Why would you?"

"Because I like you."

"Hell yeah you said that to all people you encounter. So you thought because I'm new here I wouldn't know about you? The so-called playgirl neurosurgeon, Nishikino Maki."

"Oh I didn't know I even had that nickname. People sure like to gossip around here in hospital."

"Yeah sure you love that name, it suits you anyway."

"Ouch you are harsh. Don't break my heart like this." Maki playfully said those word, not being serious at all.

"Whatever Nishikino-sensei."

"You got to respect me. I'm still your senior here."

"If you want me to respect you then stop flirting with me."

Of course Maki would not obey to that. She still try to flirt with Nico. "Hey want to grab some coffee later? My treat. And I can show you around too since you are new here."

"No thanks. I'm a busy woman. Don't have time to play with you. Just find other woman to flirt. And mind you I would _never ever_ fall for you so stop wasting your time." Nico walk faster and leave behind dumbfounded Maki.

Maki stare at the fleeing petite figure. She covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smirk. 'I see you are playing hard to get. Well well, this is interesting. I will make sure you will fall for me, _Yazawa Nico_.'


End file.
